Touch
by Chris Anthony
Summary: Both Meredith and Derek knew that a frienship would never work between them. After a night of drinking it becomes all to clear that nothing can stand in the way of their love. One touch is all it takes. MerDer.
1. Chapter 1

Meredith stumbled inside her house, Derek was close behind. She nearly knocked over a vase but Derek grabbed it in the knick of time. She stopped abruptly and he staggered into her.

"Wh…what's wrong?" Derek asked in a drunken haze.

Meredith smiled back at him. "We're just friends remember, you can't stay over here."

"C'mon,"

"You can't." Meredith insisted. She turned away from him because he looked so handsome, and irresistible. His hair which was usually perfect was a mess, and he had a far away stoned look in his eyes. "You look like shit,"

Derek smirked, "Even more reason to let me stay over here."

"No," Meredith closed her eyes and then shook her head defiantly. She stumbled backwards and then held up her hands in order to keep her balance. Usually when she got this drunk, she woke up next to some random guy, but luckily for her that wasn't the case tonight. Meredith winced as she flashed back to the mailman that she slept with last week. Definitely not one of her better moments, considering that the same guy showed up to the door five hours later with a package for George. Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Derek's fingertips on her arms. His touch sent shivers up her spine and made her delirious with desire.

"You said I look like shit," He repeated with a pout.

Meredith laughed, "You do."

"Well you know what…"

Meredith wiggled her hand out of his clammy grasp. If he stayed then she knew that she was going to sleep with him, and she didn't want to regret it in the morning. Her blue eyes scanned over Derek's black button down shirt, and then his jeans. Well maybe she wouldn't regret it in the morning. It wasn't like he could say that she took advantage of him when he was obviously the predator tonight. Meredith bit her lip, as the thought of allowing Derek to stay began to sound all too tempting in her drunken state. She sighed as he stepped closer.

"I'll be good," He lied.

Meredith arched her eyebrow in Derek's direction. He kept a serious expression for all of two seconds and then he started laughing. Meredith had to giggle as well. "We are too drunk to think logically."

"Who needs logic," Derek mumbled.

Meredith squinted back up at him. She was still having trouble believing that they thought this friendship thing could actually work. She knew what she was doing, but still even when she was dunk she wouldn't admit that out loud.

Derek placed his hand on her waist.

He was so fine. Meredith grunted. Damn it.

Derek rested his forehead against Meredith's. He was drunk, but yet sober enough to know what he was doing. He missed her so much. "You're not going to let me drive back this hammered are you?"

Meredith remained silent.

Derek traced his lips across Meredith's forehead. The taste of her skin left a sweet taste on his tongue, and only increased his need to get closer. "C'mon and let me stay. I'll leave first thing in the morning or as soon as…"

Meredith tilted her head to the side. She looked deep into Derek's alluring eyes. She could read him like an open book, because he was bad at hiding his feelings. He was looking at her like he wanted to have sex. Meredith knew that she was getting herself into another quagmire. Meredith smiled. A quagmire. God she was drunk.

"What are you smiling at?" Derek asked suavely closing the door behind him. His shoes were off shortly afterwards, and now he was slowly backing her up against the wall. "I'm drunk right now, you know that right."

Meredith snorted, "I can see that McDreamy."

Derek smiled, "So you're calling me that again?"

"I'm drunk." Meredith pointed out. She looked around the vacant house, and then listened around for any signs of company. If she was lucky then both George and Izzie had went out for the night. Shit, she was doing it again. Meredith looked back at Derek.

He licked his lips.

No. Meredith shook her head. If she slept with him now then it would be totally awkward in the morning…and she didn't want awkward. Especially not with him. Just because she knew he would be watching her tomorrow, and then she would avoid him. And of course with Cristina and Izzie around they would pick up on Derek's looks and her quick maneuvers as a sign that something went down. Shit.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Derek replied. He crossed his arms and then his aqua saucers slowly traveled up and down Meredith's body. "Are you thinking about me naked?"

"Hell no!" Meredith said a little too quickly.

Derek chuckled, "It's okay you know, women have told me that I have a nice body I think you even have…"

"I have not."

"You've seen me naked enough, sure you have." Derek delivered with a teasing grin smile. "I am so drunk," He repeated. Derek passed Meredith a seductive smile and then looked up towards the stairs. "Drunk," He repeated.

Meredith crossed her arms trying to appear as if she was in control. But she wasn't. Her mind was yelling at her to grab him by his hand and drag him up the stairs, but her heart was telling her not to sleep with him. Meredith shook her dirty blonde hair out of her face as Derek continued to pass her the same smoldering gaze. He was looking her up and down again. Like she was a piece of meat at the store. He was not making this easy!

"You know you want to take advantage of me." Derek said.

"You're being annoying." Meredith declared. She rested her hand against the mantle as she tried to take off her high heels. Damn her for trying to show off for McDreamy and wearing these damn heels which she knew hurt her feet in the first place. Her arm was shaking and she was having trouble taking the strap out of the tiny buckle.

"Need some help Grey?" Derek called.

Meredith shook her head. "I'm fine,"

"Let me help," He walked closer to her. Derek waited for Meredith to protest just for the sake of arguing with him, but instead she held her foot out towards him.

"Take of my shoe." She said in a soft raspy tone.

"Bossy," He teased.

Meredith grinned at him, "You offered."  
Derek looked at Meredith for a while longer. Her sexy eyes flashed back at him with a vibrant shade of blue, and she was wearing the lip gloss which made her soft lips shimmer with a pink color that looked so good on her. Derek clenched his jaw as he thought about stealing a kiss. He wanted to taste her lips, because it had been so long since he had last kissed her. He took in a mouthful of air as he thought about pressing his lips against her mouth and then exploring every inch of her. Derek's breathing pattern started to grow unsteady as he fanaticized about holding Meredith in his arms as he made love to her.

Meredith held onto the mantle tighter when she almost lost her balance. She then placed the heel of her shoe against Derek's leg.

Derek snapped out of his zone. "I'll take off your show if you do something for me."

Meredith raised her chin, "And what do you want me to do? If I don't like your suggestion then I'm taking off my own damn shoe."

"I had a watch…" Derek started as he dropped down onto his knees. He took Meredith's small foot in his hand. He smiled to himself. She had small feet. She was so petite, and delicate and…he was in love with her, that's why he was trying so hard to get her upstairs. "And as I was saying this watch of mine I took off right before we…"

"Had sex," Meredith finished out as she looked down at Derek with an all knowing expression. He was bad today. Just plain horrible…and so sexy. For a second she was tempted to let go of the mantle and run her hands through his hair, but then she would fall and look like an even bigger idiot. Nope, her hand was fine on the mantle.

Derek nodded, "A point for the drunk girl,"

Meredith hit him on the shoulder, "Shut up McDreamy,"

Derek grinned, "McMeredith,"

"No, I'm not McMeredith, because I'm not with you. It doesn't work out that way…" Meredith rolled her head towards the ceiling. She was rambling now, and she hated when he reduced her to a babbling fool. All that made sense right now was the fact that Derek was right in front of her, and she wanted him. God what was wrong with her? She didn't have any self control. Her first shoe was now off. Derek's hands were soft against her bare feet, he lowered her foot down onto the carpet and then he gently caressed her other leg.

Meredith fought the instinct to moan. She was losing it, and she had to get away from him before what little restraint she had left went out the window. Meredith made a point to move, but she couldn't. Her legs remained firmly planted on the ground.

"Let me take off the other shoe before you end up hopping around the house trying to figure out why your steps are uneven." He laughed to himself. "C'mon,"

"This is really pathetic you know," Meredith said closing her eyes as a smile played onto her face.

"What? Me taking off your shoes?"

Meredith didn't respond.

Derek took off her other shoe and then tossed it carelessly by the couch. "How about we break even then, and you take off my shirt."

"No, you're bad." Meredith laughed as she pointed at him. "I know what you're trying to do."

Derek's eyebrows furrowed low over his eyes. "Me do something? No I'm completely innocent here. Now take off my shirt and then we'll be even." Derek reached for Meredith's hands. He expected her to punch him away playfully. She was a hitter. Derek smirked, but he did love her tiny fists. He placed her hand on the top button of his shirt. "I never sleep with my shirt on,"

Meredith knew that all to well. "You don't sleep with anything on." She mumbled.

Derek's eyes lit up, "So you remember. But then again how could you forget." He guided her hand along the small white buttons on his shirt. "Unbutton me," Derek said in just above a whisper.

Addison flashed into the back of Meredith's mind. She opened her eyes. Derek's eyes were focused on her lips. Meredith pulled her hand away from his top button. He sighed, and then her hand was back on his chest. He was with Addison, but how could she turn him away like this. He wanted her, and she wanted him and…his hand was now on her waist. Meredith shivered as Derek traced his hand against the skin on her back. Her teeth chattered together because his hand was cold, but her body was warming up so it didn't matter.

"You know I'm not that drunk," He admitted.

Shit. She could hit him now. Why did he have to admit that now? Meredith was about to go with it, and deal with the regret in the morning. Damn you Derek, damn you. But maybe it was for the best. Meredith sighed as she looked down at her hand, and then at the open space in between his shirt. She wanted to kiss his neck, but she wasn't going too. Because then he would claim that she took advantage of him in the morning. Damn self control.

"I signed the papers, and I gave them to Addison. She's leaving." He admitted.

Meredith's mouth dropped open in surprise. She didn't believe him. He would never give up that easily. "No you didn't."

"I did," Derek said with a nod.

"After you choose her over me, why know?"

Derek shrugged, "Mark came to town and then I saw him talking to you, and then I realized what I knew all along." He looked down. "I'll use the drunk excuse for this line…"

Meredith was starting to believe him. Derek wouldn't lie about this. Excitement was coursing through her veins and she was doing everything in her power to resist jumping up and down like some ditzy cheerleader. So he did choose her!

"I don't want you with any other guy." Derek leaned forward and placed his lips against Meredith's ears. "From the first night I knew that you were supposed to be with me."

"Yeah right," Meredith blushed.

Derek nibbled on the edge of her earlobe, "Okay, it was just casual sex then…but I know that you're all I want now. I'm through with Addison, I tried to save our marriage and it failed and…"

Meredith silenced Derek by placing her hand against his lips. "So you choose me,"

He nodded, "I did,"

"Tell me,"

"Tell you what?" Derek asked reaching for Meredith's hand and gently squeezing it in his own.

Meredith leaned forward to kiss his nose, and then she lowered her lips down onto his mouth. They kissed softly for a couple of seconds and then she slowly pulled away. "Tell me that you choose me, I just want to hear it again."

Derek tugged on Meredith's hand and pulled her up against him. "I didn't think I could get over…" He paused for a second and then leaned forward to kiss Meredith's cheek. "The more time we spent together, the easier it was to forget about New York and Addison. I came out here planning on becoming a bachelor for the rest of my life, that's why I picked you up the first night."

"So you're admitting that you picked me up, and that you took advantage." Meredith said jabbing a finger into his chest.

"No I didn't admit that…I told you it was because of the red shirt. You saw me in it…and you knew that you had to have it."

Meredith smirked, "The red shirt? I don't wear men's clothes unless I'm sleeping in them."

Derek bit his lip suggestively. "I'll give you something to wear tonight, and no I wasn't talking about the red shirt. You wanted me or should I say my body, and the red shirt only played on my sex appeal."

"You're funny," Meredith joked.

Derek bent down to pick up Meredith. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. "We got a lot to celebrate tonight."

Meredith smiled, "I hope George and Izzie are out for the night."

"Because if they're not, then we should apologize in advance for all the noise we're about to make." Once Derek was up the stairs he kicked open Meredith's door with his foot and then stumbled inside her room. "I missed this room."

Meredith tapped Derek on his shoulder so he would let her down. As he started to unbutton his shirt, she grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. He accepted whole heartedly and his hands greedily fumbled around for the zipper on her dress. Derek was taking forever and she was ready now. As he continued to struggle with the zipper they walked towards the bed. Meredith couldn't help but to smile as she pulled off his shirt and felt the muscles in his arms, he was all hers now and she would be able to sleep with him without feeling guilty. Tonight was a good night in her book.

Derek was breathing heavy as he eagerly kissed her. Her lips were delicious. No woman had ever kissed him the way Meredith did. It still amazed him how this high feeling overtook his body whenever he got the chance to sample her lips. After what seemed like hours of fumbling around with the zipper on her dress, he was touching her skin and the dress was coming off. Meredith was the woman he wanted. No one else would do. Her hands were now unbuckling his belt causing his khaki pants to slide down his legs exposing his boxers to the dark room.

Her dress was off. Meredith looked back at Derek as he pulled off his boxers. She still couldn't believe that they were official. He was finally her McDreamy, it was sad to admit it but she wanted him bad, almost as badly as she wanted to be the top intern at Seattle Grace.

Derek lowered himself onto her. Her body was warm underneath his, and her skin was soft. It was always soft. He trailed his nose against her skin. Her hair always smelled like lavender, and her skin…Derek kissed the small blonde hair along her arm. Her skin smelled like cocoa butter, her scent was tantalizing and if it was possible she tasted even better than she smelled. He traveled back upwards to her mouth the destination he had been dreaming about so many times during surgery in the OR, and whenever she walked past him. Meredith couldn't avoid him anymore, because he had just given her a reason to stay. Derek kissed her. He smiled as Meredith placed her hands against his face, and then slid her hands down his back. Derek kissed her harder. His hands were now running through her silky locks. Everything about Meredith was beautiful, everything.

"Do you have a condom?" Meredith asked.

Derek forced himself to tear his lips away from the passionate kiss he was sharing with her and inspected the pockets of his khakis. He pulled out his wallet and took out the condom that he carried around just in case Meredith had ever come to him. It was sad that he carried around a condom for Meredith even though he had supposedly chosen Addison. He took the condom out of the wrapper and watched as Meredith crawled up towards the top of the bed.

She was wearing red panties with a matching bra. He liked red, especially on her. After the condom was on, Derek was on the bed with Meredith. She placed her hands on his waist and then pulled him onto her.

"Do you want to be on top?" He asked through a kiss.

"I don't care I just want you." Meredith responded. She had slept with Derek before many times…but for some reason this time she had butterflies in her stomach, even though she wasn't nervous. Meredith gripped onto Derek's back as he guided himself into her.

The window was open, and cold air was rushing onto Derek's back but he didn't care. Sweet pain rushed through his body as Meredith gripped onto him. She was his girlfriend now. Nothing else in his life compared to what he was feeling right now. He lowered his head onto Meredith's shoulder and tasted her collarbone.

Derek moved slowly. He didn't want to rush it; he just wanted to go slow and steady. Derek's hands found Meredith's and he pinned them behind her head gently. Now he could be there for her when she needed him, he could be her friend and he could be her boyfriend. Derek smiled to himself as he felt his body go rigid at the peak of ecstasy. And Meredith could be his McGirlfriend, at least that's what he thought she would call herself now. He collapsed against her, and for a while they stayed like that. With their stomachs rising against each others, and their legs tangled together.

"You're getting heavy now," Meredith said with a smile.

Derek rolled off of her and then rested his arm against the pillow as he looked back at her in adoration. "That was good,"

"It was," Meredith traced her hand along his jaw and then turned over on her side. Derek was now behind her with his arm wrapped around her and his head rested against her back. She loved him.

"I love you Meredith,"

He never told her he loved her before. Meredith had two options. She could be sappy and tell him that she loved him too, or else she could be smart and just indulge in the moment. Savor for what it was. Derek was now hers, and now that he was, she didn't need to fill the empty space that he left in her life when he went away.

Derek sighed as he adjusted his cheek on her back. "I'm getting rid of the trailer soon."

"No way?" Meredith said.

Derek nodded, "I want to build a place now. I've been waiting because I didn't know what I wanted it to look like. And with all that land I'm not planning on building a crappy house. If I'm right about us, I'm going to need you to tell me what your dream house looks like."

Meredith smiled as she sensed where Derek was going this. "Why?'

"Because one day after it's finished, I hope you'll move in with me, and make it feel like home."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I had no plans of continuing this story, but you guys seemed to like the first part so I wrote another chapter. If you guys like the 2nd part I will continue on with this, but if you don't that's cool as well, it'll just stay as a two shot. Thanks for the reviews, and I believe that this chapter is pure MerDer fluff…because I love the MerDer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy it all belongs to ABC

Chapter 2

Meredith's eyes fluttered open the next morning. A cool breeze from outside drifted into the room and glided across her bare back. She sat up, looked around, and then smiled when she noticed that Derek's clothes were still lying on her floor. So she hadn't been dreaming. Her cheeks flushed with excitement as she rested her head back against the softness of her pillow. Meredith let out a sigh of relief as she allowed the thought to sink in. Derek had finally signed the divorce papers, so he was now hers.

The door opened and Derek stepped in with a purple towel wrapped around his waist. He ran his hands through his damp hair, and then shook it out. "I wanted to ask you to join me, but you were knocked out…and snoring."

"I do not snore!"

"Like a locomotive."

Meredith hit the bed in playful protest. "You are impossible," She turned over on her side and then smiled. So this was going to be what had to get used to from now on. Waking up to the sight of Derek nearly naked, arguments, hangovers…well with the exception of the hangovers life was looking good. Meredith quickly looked over her shoulder once more, and bit her lip. Life was definitely good.

"We're going to have to buy some blue towels," Derek said as he walked towards Meredith's draw. "I forgot what clothes I left over here. Do you have any of my jeans and button down shirts? Preferably red button down shirts."

"I don't remember what you left over here," Meredith replied looking towards the window. She was lying right through her teeth. Of course she knew what clothes he had left over there! He had a pair of khakis, two polos, one was green and the other was blue, and a pair of black dress shoes. She smiled to herself. It was really sad how she knew all that.

"So what are we doing today?" Derek asked as he searched through Meredith's draw in hopes that his clothes were mingled in with hers. His eyes lingered over some sexy lingerie with the tags still on. He smirked to himself as he traced his hand against the black lace of one bra. "Show and tell maybe?"

"We've already show and told everything we could, I don't think there is anything that could surprise you." Meredith replied as she pulled back the covers. She blushed when she realized that she was still naked.

Derek's eyes connected with hers in the mirror. He grinned charmingly. "Nice outfit,"

Meredith closed her eyes as she raised her hand in the air with a smile. "It's too early."

"Too early?" He asked slowly.

Meredith walked over to him and then casually pulled the towel off of his waist and then wrapped it around her. "Thanks for the towel,"

Derek grinned as he looked down. "I'm not ashamed, not in the least." He turned around and continued to look through Meredith's clothes. Along the way he continued to pick out more lingerie that he liked, "Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday…"

"Are you seriously choosing my lingerie for me now?" Meredith teased as she placed her hand underneath her chin.

Derek nodded in amusement, "Ohh, these are very colorful," He held up some panties in the light and then chuckled, "And see through too, I like."

Meredith promptly snatched her panties away, "Go in the corner and behave yourself."

Derek laughed, "Not possible right now, so where is my clothes. Are they here?"

"Nope, they're in the garage." Meredith answered flatly as she walked towards her closet to pick out an outfit that she wanted to wear later.

"The _garage_!" Derek exclaimed with his hands in the air. "Now that's just mean."

Meredith covered her smirk with her hand, "Well, you were still with Addison up until yesterday so I wanted to get you out of my head. Hey, it could've been worse I wanted to go all crazy and torch your clothes…but I couldn't."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Why because you loved me so much…aww."

"No, because I didn't feel like explaining my behavior to Cristina, Izzie and George they thought I was going crazy already, and besides your clothes smell good."

Derek nodded, "They do. It's my cologne…which I also call my sexy."

Meredith tilted her head back and then groaned. "What am I going to do with you! You're sexy!"

"Yeah, but I have a couple of things that also fall into "my sexy" category, you can be one of them you know." Derek walked closer to her.

Meredith glanced outside briefly. It was a nice day today. It was shocking actually that it was so nice outside, because the last couple of days had been cold and dreary…but today was like in the mid 60's. Crazy weather. "I'm not on the list already?"

Derek smiled but didn't say anything else about his sexy list. "And for the record I gave Addison the papers about two weeks ago, I don't want to talk about it, but I just wanted you to know."

Meredith nodded, "Okay,"

"So where are we going?"

"I don't know," Meredith said as she pulled out a red top and a pair of black slacks. "It's too nice outside to just sit in."

"Like old people," Derek added.

Meredith grinned, "Yeah, so we have to get out of the house." She watched as one of her neighbors walked past on the sidewalk. It was Mrs. Applebaum, and elderly woman who liked to be in everyone's business but her own, and she had a little girl with her.

"They're being bad grandma," The little girl said loud enough for Meredith to hear through the open window.

Meredith scowled down at the little girl and her neighbor. Really, how were they being bad. All she was doing was getting ready for the day, so what if she had on a towel. Big deal.

"Oh my dear…have you know shame Meredith! There's children around! Sally close your eyes!" The elderly woman stated.

Meredith crossed her arms still unable to see what the problem was. This was her house and if she wanted to walk around in a towel then she was going to! "How is this offensive, I'm sure when you step out of the shower you put on a towel. It's just a towel, it's not like I'm naked." Meredith looked down at the little girl, "I'm sorry Sally, but it's just a towel."

"No not you! Him, he's naked as day! Standing their so crudely." Sally exclaimed.

Shit! Meredith's mouth dropped in horror, when she realized that Derek was standing next to her with his back turned showcasing everything. She pushed him away from the window and he went into the wall.

"I thought you weren't in the mood for roughhouse." He joked.

"You're naked!"

Derek tilted his head in Meredith's direction in confusion. "So?"

"You're naked!" She repeated.

"And once again I'm going to have to respond with So? I'm not following you here."

"In front of a window."

"Oh," Derek said with widened eyes. He quickly peered around the window and muttered a curse word underneath his breath as he waved at the elderly woman and the little girl.

"Go on Sally, I'll join you in a second," The woman said.

Meredith sighed. She had a feeling that Mrs. Applebaum was about to give her a lecture. If she was then Meredith was just going to close the window and continue on with her day. She said sorry, what more did the woman want.

"He's cute," The elderly woman said with a smile.

Meredith's mouth dropped open. She was disturbed by Mrs. Applebaum's comment, because it was just wrong at her age linking McDreamy …okay, maybe it wasn't that unrealistic.

"He's cuter than those other guys you bring to your house."

Okay now she was officially horrified. Ohmigod! Did this woman forget to take her pills or something, because she was out of control. Meredith's cheeks burned with an unbearable heat as she felt Derek poke her in the side. "Oh um…Mrs. Applebaum, I have an um…apple pie in the oven I have to get too."

"Apple Pie?" Derek joked.

Meredith kicked him.

"Oww,"

"She's being more of a nuisance than usual." Meredith whispered underneath her breath.

"How many men?" Derek whispered back.

"Are you jealous."

"No,"

Meredith looked back at him disbelief.

"Alright, jealous enough."

Meredith grinned. She was satisfied with that answer, even though she was embarrassed that he had to find out about her midnight escapades. Because seriously, half of the guys that she slept with weren't even cute, actually none of them were, they were just part of her attempt to getting over Derek. She looked at him for a while longer. Still in disbelief that they were an 'item'. Or at least she thought they were an 'item', were they?

"When there are kids around make sure you clothe that man, but when it's Adult Swim, you can keep him out." Mrs. Applebaum smiled, "Oh dear, it's ten o' clock time for the meds."

Meredith shivered. Now that was just scary…and gross. She watched as the elderly woman walked away and then closed the window. "My neighbor likes you."

Derek smiled, "It's called the Shepard affect."

"The _Shepard_ effect?" Meredith chanted.

"Yeah, you'll see." Derek leaned forward to kiss her once more. "How come you look so gorgeous when you just wake up?"

"Am I supposed to look like a beast?"

Derek placed his hand against the side of Meredith's face and then trailed his fingers through the softness of her dirty blonde hair. "Well yeah, you're supposed to have one eye in the middle of your forehead, crooked teeth, and a couple pimples tossed it, without you're makeup."

"I'm not Shrek."

Derek grinned as he kissed Meredith on the cheek, "You're not, but most of the girls I used to date before, talk about a nightmare. But you…I knew that I wasn't in for any surprises."

"I don't always wear makeup you know."

"I know," Derek said with a smile, "And you're beautiful with or without it…Shrek,"

Meredith playfully hit him, "Shepard effect."

Derek laughed, "I guess I went a little too far with that."

"Just a little,"

"But it's there," He insisted.

"Yeah…yeah Romeo, I'm going to take a shower and by the time I get out I hope you have a plan for what we are doing later."

"And my clothes are in the garage right?"

"Correct," Meredith said heading towards the door.

Derek reached out for Meredith's towel slyly as she stepped into the hall, with a quick yank he pulled it off.

She screamed.

He laughed in amusement as he closed her door behind him. Meredith knocked on the door.

"Derek! Open the door!"

She stopped.

"Fine, I'll just get another towel." She grinned to herself as she playfully hit the door, "You big baby." As Meredith turned around still smiling to herself her eyes locked with George's who was walking towards her with a bowl of cereal in his hand.

The bowl dropped.

Meredith gasped feeling like a deer in headlights. Oh god, now she felt like the exhibitionist! She turned around and then she realized that didn't do much good.

"Oh I um…um…totally awkward and walking away now." George said slowly. He looked at Meredith for a couple more seconds, but turned away because he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Thanks George," Meredith called after him feeling like an idiot.

Derek opened the door with his hand outstretched. "Towel?"


End file.
